A New Love
by animaniac345
Summary: After a tragedy has befallen the Outlaw Star, Melfina finds love in an old friend. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

He's dead. The captain of the Outlaw Star is dead. And the killer was a drunk driver.

A drunk driver.

A drunk driver has succeeded where the Kei Pirates and the MacDougall brothers have failed.

During the funeral ceremony, I stood in the corner. I was greatly depressed, but I kept a straight face. This man was also one of my best friends. This was the last I ever saw of Gene Starwind, the man who was invincible to all, but a car crash.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I forgot this in chapter 1, I don't own Outlaw Star or any of its characters, but I own the narrator character.

Now I had to spend the next few nights at their home comforting the remainder of the crew.

Already, the Ctarl-Ctarl and the assassin have left. All that remains is James Hawking, a kid who's seen an incredible amount of the universe, and Melfina, the navigator of the Outlaw Star. She was the one who seemed to be the most affected by Starwind's death.

This crewmember was the one who interested me the most. She was supposed to navigate the ship by directly linking to the interface similar to the fashion an astro droid links up to the Incom T-65 X-wing. She was a bio-android.

Melfina was a very attractive woman. Her thick, shoulder-length raven-colored hair countered her fair skin. Mel had large brown eyes, a cute pointed nose, and a beautiful smile.

This wasn't the first time I've seen someone mourn the loss of a friend. When I was in middle school, a seventh grader also died in a car crash. I didn't know him personally, but I'm sure he was a good man. May he rest in peace.


	3. Chapter 3

When, I saw Melfina crying, I just wished there was something I could do about it. All I could do was stay up in my room.

That night, all three of us went to bed, not having any stomach for dinner. At about one in the morning, Sentinel standard time, I had to quickly hit the lavatory.

On my way back, I heard singing. It was coming from Melfina's room.

Gene always told me how should could sing, but this was the first time I've ever heard it for myself.

I just stood there in the threshold, just listening.

Her voice was serene and beautiful; unlike any singer those crazy teens listen to these days. Pop, rap, and heavy-metal all fail to hold my interest, but here I was, mesmerized.

"I don't know; What words I can say; The wind has a way to talk to me; Flowers sleep, a silent lullaby; I pray for reply; I'm ready; Quiet Days calm me; Oh serenity; Someone; Please, tell, me; Ohmmm, what is it they say; Maybe I will know one day."

Melfina herself was looking very stunning. The way the moon shone upon her emphasized her perfect figure.

After listening for a few more minutes, I finally moved in silently behind her. Then I wrapped my large arms around her narrow waist. At first, Melfina jumped, but relaxed immediately. I gazed upon our reflection in the mirror. I also had black hair and large brown eyes, but similarities with her ended there. My skin had more of a tanned complexion. I was a full foot taller than Melfina. I looked down to see that my feet were twice the size of hers. I was already known as "big-foot" among my peers, but this was ridiculous. My feet were large enough to be cumbersome, but Melfina's followed the graceful beauty that the rest of her had.

The black haired beauty leaned back into me. I gently kissed her on the cheek.

"You heard me sing?" she asked shyly.

I nodded, "Please, go on."

After Mel finished, she turned around and began to talk.

"You know about me not being human?"

"Yes."

"Then why so you stay with me?"

"I love you."

"Oh?" At this she felt better and treated me like a close friend.

"You don't have the limitations of a human; the cruelty, stupidity and such.

"I already gave up on biological girls."

This reminded me of the lover who broke my heart. She eventually wrote to me saying she never loved me and never will.

Mel put her arms around me and held fast.

"Please, stay with me."

"Look…I'm sorry about Gene."

"It's okay, crying won't bring him back. I'm just glad I met him, being one of the few humans to not label me as a 'thing'".

Melfina then kissed me on the lips.

"I love you, Neil."

"I love you, Melfina."


	4. Chapter 4

Special Thanks to Ruby Mae for her encouragement.

The next morning, I went down to make breakfast. I had pancakes on a griddle. As they were getting cooked, I began to daydream about some of the recent events.

I first met Starwind two years ago. That was when Starwind and Hawking first opened up. We became great friends after he and Jim fixed my car up. In return, I took advantage of my position in the Space Forces to keep them quiet about anything illegal Gene did. I know if he shoots a bar up, it's because he's attempting to capture a dangerous public enemy.

Later, after his trip to the Leyline, he was promptly arrested for damaging the spaceport's equipment and evading arrest. I looked into how the appearance of the Kei Pirates didn't irk the Traffic Controller at all. I found out how he was bribed and had him arrested.

Melfina came down. I saw another one of her lovely smiles.

"Neil?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you..uh..want to go out for dinner?"

"Gladly," I said as I hugged her.

That night, I waited in the living room for Melfina. I wore a tuxedo with especially shiny shoes.

Then, I saw Melfina. Most of the time, she looks beautiful. Now, she looks absolutely gorgeous. She put on lipstick and eye shadow. Melfina wore a lovely white dress that went down an inch below her knees and white sandals.

"Let's go," I said.

We ate at an Italian Restaurant. I had veal parmigiana, and she ate chicken portobello.

"So, how does it fell to be free of the 'Maiden' in you?" I asked.

"I generally feel more free. The personality suspension doesn't work anymore. I just feel more human."

"You're human all right."

"Thanks," she said as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

The bill came out to seventy-five wong. I paid for it and took Melfina back to my car. Just before we got in, we shared a kiss. I then pulled out a ring I held in my left pocket.

"Will you marry me?"

Then she cried some nice, happy tears, "I was just to ask you that."

We kissed again.

When we went to bed that night, I shared my bed with her. She looked so beautiful when she slept. I kissed her and went to sleep thinking what a fruitful day today was.


End file.
